Amor Sem Fronteiras
by diasferreir
Summary: O Alvin e os irmãos tem lidar com o regresso das Esquiletes e os sentimentos que surgiram, voltaram, com elas!  Alguns nem admitir vão conseguir, mas quando uma coisa muito forte, como CIÚMES/SENTIDO DE PROTEÇÃO, se atravessar no caminho deles, a única coisa que vão querer fazer é reclama las/os para eles/as!
1. Capítulo 1

\- ALVIN!!!!!! - gritou o Dave

\- Eu agora não fiz nada!! - disse o Alvin emburrado subindo na mesa em frente do seu tutor

\- Sim Dave, eles esteve o dia inteiro conosco! - defendeu o Simon, chegando se ao irmão, assim como Theodor

\- Não é por isso - o Dave sorriu - É que as Esquiletes vão voltar

As bocas dos Esquilos abriram se

\- O-O quê?? C-Como??? - perguntou o Simon nervoso

\- Elas vem de avião...- disse o Dave brincando

\- Eu sei disso, mas porquê?? - perguntou o esquilo de azul

\- O trabalho acabou então elas vão voltar...- sorriu o Dave contente

\- Mas então porque me chamaste só a mim???!! - perguntou o Alvin um nadinha irritado

\- Porque tal como todos sabemos tu e a Brittany tem uma guerra pequena, por isso eu queria que te portasses te bem - pediu o Dave

\- Ok - disse o Alvin indo para o quarto

Os outros seguem no

O Simon suspira ao chegar ao quarto

\- O que foi mano?? - perguntou o Theo

\- Jeanette! - disse o Simon apaixonado, deitando se na cama

Os outros dois riem se e deitam se nas camas e os 3 ficam a olhar para o teto

\- Deves estar contente Si...- disse o Alvin com cara picarda -... a tua querida Jeanette está de volta!

O Simon ri e diz:

\- Claro! É minha amiga e a minha paixão...mas tu também deves estar contente a tua Brittany também está de volta!

\- 1º Ela não é minha; 2º Por mim tanto me faz como me fez se ela volta ou não, eu não gosto dela dessa maneira

O Simon a levanta as mãos em rendição e deita se a olhar para o teto

O dia passou assim, eles no quarto a olhar se e depois saiam para comer, e assim que voltavam deitavam se a olhar para o teto

No Dia Seguinte

\- SIMON ACORDA!!! - gritou uma voz feminina

\- Alvin pará! - ele a levantou se e coçou os olhos e agarrou os óculos e limpou os - E porque estas com essa voz hoje??? Até pareceste a Jeanette...

Ele põe os óculos mas ainda não olhou para o ser em cima dele

\- Porque sou a Jeanette!!!

Ele olhou para o ser, neste caso a Jeanette, e esbugalhou os olhos

\- Jea-Je-a-ne-nette??? - gaguejou o Simon

A rapariga ri se e diz:

\- Claro!

O Simon rapidamente abraça a e diz:

\- Tive saudades tuas...

Ela retribuiu o abraço e disse:

\- Eu também...

\- FINALMENTE!!! - gritaram dois seres ao mesmo tempo

O casal olha para quem gritou e viram o Alvin e a Brittany, que se olharam e desviaram o olhar parecendo chateados e corados! O casal antes abraçado ri se e os outros dois abaixam a cabeça

\- O que...o que é que se passa???

Eles olharam e viram um Theodor ensonado

\- THEODOR!!!! - gritou a Eleanor contente indo abraçar o Theo

\- As Esquiletes já cá estão??? - perguntou o Theo sem perceber

\- Não! Jura??? - perguntou o Alvin irónico, levando uma palmada atrás da cabeça da Brittany, que estava ao pé dele

\- Ei! - ele virou se para ela e sem quererquase junta os lábios dela com os dele, mas rapidamente separam se e as Esquiletes vão embora do quarto


	2. Capítulo 2

_"O que é que raio se passou???"_ pensaram Brittany e Alvin ao mesmo tempo

\- Britt está a acontecer algo entre ti e o Alvin??? - perguntou a Jeanette

\- Não - disse a Brittany direta

\- Humm...

No quarto dos Rapazes

\- Alvin, está a acontecer algo entre ti e a Brittany??? - perguntou Theo comendo

\- Está a acontecer algo entre ti e a Eleanor???? - perguntou o Alvin chateado

O irmão de verde encolhe se

\- Tem lá calma Alvin foi só uma pergunta!!! - retrucou o Simon chateado

O de vermelho não escuta e só vai para baixo

\- O que lhe deu??? - perguntou o Simon

\- Deixa, é melhor deixar...- disse o Theo

Ambos foram para baixo

Já na escola

\- Vou ter com a Holly bye! - disse o Alvin seco e saí o

\- Quem é a Holly??? - perguntaram as raparigas

\- É uma rapariga que Miles lhe apresentou! Ele parece estar apaixonado...- disse o Theo tenso

\- Quem é o Miles??? - perguntou a Jeanette

\- E porquê que o Theo disse: parece??? - perguntou a Brittany curiosa

\- Pergunta 1: é uma história longa por isso é melhor conta la depois; Pergunta 2: o Theo disse parece porque ele não está apaixonado pela Holly

\- Como sabem??? - perguntou a Eleanor

\- Porque nos conhecemos o nosso irmão e a Holly...bem vamos dizer que ela não tem ipoteses...- disse o Simon dando de ombros

\- Porquê??? - perguntou a Brittany

\- Bem, vamos lá ver se eu conto o mais omitidamente possível para poder chegar ao fim do dia vivo...bom é muito simples: o Alvin não gosta da Holly porque ele gosta...não ele ama outra pessoa mas tem medo de admitir porque nunca sentiu algo assim...- suspirou o Simon

\- E quem...- nesse momento toca a campainha

\- Bem meninas, temos de nos ir!

Eles começam a correr para a sala

\- Esperem nós somos da mesma turma que vocês!!! - gritou a Jeanette

Os rapazes riem e vão até á sala e a primeira coisa que eles vêem é: o Alvin com uma esquila de pelo negro e olhos verdes água, com o cabelo solto é uma roupa azul...

\- Aquela é a tal Holly??? - perguntou a Jeanette ao Simon

O Simon assente

A Brittany suspirou e eles sentaram se nos lugares

Na Hora de Almoço

Na mesa dos rapazes

O Alvin suspira

\- O que foi??? - perguntou o Theo

\- Nada..

O Alvin saí o assim que viu a Brittany a aproximar se e por acaso deu com a Holly, que ele nem tinha visto, a entrar, a mesma pede o comer e eles vão comer fora do refeitório

\- O que é que ele tem??? - perguntou a Jeanette

\- Não sei..nunca o vi assim...- disse o Miles preocupado

\- Tu és o Miles certo??? - perguntou a Brittany e o mesmo assentiu - Bom eu sou a...

\- A Brittany, certo??? E tu deves ser a Jeanette...- apontou para a Jeanette -...e tu a Eleanor, não é??? - as raparigas esbugalharam os olhos e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa o Miles continuou - os rapazes estão sempre a falar em vocês...- os 5 esquilos coram -...o Alvin está sempre a falar da Brittany, o Simon de ti Jeanette e o Theo está sempre a falar da Eleanor, e de como eles vos acham...

Antes de poder acabar é interrompido

\- Meninas, não é bem assim...- o Simon ri forçado -... nós falamos muito de vocês porque são nossas irmãs e é isso que os irmãos fazem certo???

"Bolas está até a mim me doeu..."- pensaram o Simon e o Theo olhando para a Jeanette e a Eleanor, respetivamente

As meninas riem se sem muita graça e a Jeanette diz, um pouco em baixo:

\- Bom, meninos, nos vamos...bye!

\- Bye! - disse o Simon apaixonado

Elas vão

\- Miles o que raio foi isto???? - perguntou o Simon de dentes cerrados


	3. Capítulo 3

\- O quê???? - perguntou o Miles sem entender

Ele olha para os esquilos á sua frente e abre a boca de espanto e diz:

\- Ó não, não, não posso...da maneira que vocês os 3 falavam delas pensei que elas fossem vossas namoradas...

Ele ri e os esquilos suspiram

\- Bom agora já sabes que não são, por isso é melhor teres mais cuidado! - disse o Theo

\- Mas então se elas são vossas irmãs porque é que vocês falaram delas daquele jeito??? - perguntou o Miles sem entender

\- Bem elas não são nossas irmãs, bem são...não, elas não são...bem são mais ou menos...bem nós não somos da mesma família...nós só nos conhecemos á dois anos atrás..

\- Não estou a perceber...

\- Bem deixa ver se eu explico melhor...elas estão a viver com o Dave o que as faz de nossas irmãs, mais ou menos...- disse o Simon

\- Mas nós não gostamos delas dessa maneira...- suspirou o Theo - Nos gostamos da mesma maneira que tu gostas da tua namorada...

O Miles ri e diz:

\- 1º - não é por viverem juntos e serem esquilos falantes que vocês são todos irmãos; 2º - Se gostam mesmo delas é melhor fazerem algo rápido! Se não elas escapam vos pelos os dedos...

O Simon e o Theo suspira e o de azul diz:

\- Nos sabemos, mas não sabemos como faze lo...

\- Convidem nas para sair!!

\- O QUÊ???? - gritam os esquilos

\- Estás louco??? E se elas nos rejeitam??? - perguntou o Theo

\- Não sabem até tentarem...

\- Mas...

\- Nada de mas, eu não vou deixar que vocês fiquem sem o amor da vossa vida...

Os Esquilos assentem e vão

\- Meninas vocês ouviram??? - perguntou uma esquila de amarelo

\- Sim! Aquela pirralha não vai ficar com o meu Simon...

\- Nem aquela pinderica de rosa vai ficar com o meu Alvin...- disse a Holly - Juno, Carrie, a única coisa que temos de fazer é afasta las do que é nosso...

\- Espera o quê???? - perguntou alguém irritado

As 3 viram se e a cara da Holly fica branca...

\- Primeiro de tudo: A BRITTANY NAO É PINDERICA E O ROSA OU QUALQUER OUTRA COR QUE ELA VISTA VAI FICAR MELHOR NELA DO QUE EM TI; Segundo: EU NÃO SOU, NUNCA SEREI E NUNCA FUI TEU POR ISSO AFASTA TE DA MINHA BRITTANY!!! E VOCÊS...- olha para as outras duas que estão encolhidas de medo - AFASTEM SE DAS NAMORADAS DOS MEUS IRMÃOS, E DELES TAMBÉM!!!

\- Elas não são namoradas deles! - disse a June irritada

\- Quem disse?? - perguntou o Alvin com cara picarda

As outras duas engolem em seco

\- Mas tu não estás com a pind...quer dizer com a Brittany, ainda podemos estar juntos não??? - perguntou a Holly

\- Holly vê lá se percebes: N-A-O! Não depois do que tu disseste da Brittany...

Ele ia se embora mas a Holly grita:

\- PORQUE É QUE TU A DEFENDES TANTO??? ELA NAO É ASSIM TÃO ESPE...

Nesse momento, por causa da gritaria, os outros esquilos e o Miles aparecem

\- Nem continues...- interrompeu o de vermelho, sem ver quem o vigiava -...ela é especial sim, ela é mais fantástica, mais maravilhosa, do que alguma vez tu poderás ser...por isso este é o meu último aviso: afastem se da Brittany e das irmãs...

\- Ó Alvin...- uma voz chorosa falou

Nesse momento o de vermelho dá um salto e olha e vê:

\- Bri-Bri-ritt-ttany???

A Holly grita de raiva e empurra o Alvin, que caí pelas escadas, onde estava e desmaia

\- ALVIN!! - gritam os amigos

\- Agora já chega!! - disse o Simon serrando os punhos, assustando todos

\- Se se mentem com um de nós...- disse o Theo

\- Metem se com todos nós...- completou o Miles

\- VAIS PAGA LAS!!! - gritou o Simon e o Theo, que com as raparigas atrás vão até á Holly e as amigas


End file.
